


Goodnight Love.

by rainbowrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrogers/pseuds/rainbowrogers
Summary: It was normal for Natasha to be up late on stormy nights. But one night she comes downstairs and, finds a certain witch in her spot.





	Goodnight Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this paring so i decided to write some midnight fluff for them. It has a bit of angst but not that much :)

Nat woke up with a shock, her breathe ragged, gasping for air. A scream caught in her throat. Catching herself, she looked out the foggy glass windows near her bed. The gentle patter of the rain on the windows calmed her. Quietly she climbed out the bed and, made her way down the stairs.

Natasha heard the soft snores of her teammates and safety assumed they were all sleeping. As she walked, the ex-assasin recalled upon the dream she had. _The screams of a blonde haired girl, the sound of a gunshot, her hand on the trigger. _The images were implanted in her brain, never to be forgotten.

Caught up in her own head, she failed to recognize the soft humming in the common room, announcing the presence of another person.

"I didn't know you'd be up so late." A voice spoke into the dimly lit room. Natasha turned quickly, only to be met with the sight of the Scarlet Witch. Her blue eyes shone with the light of the moon. 

"I could say the same about you." Nat quipped, making her way into the kitchen. She inhaled deeply taking in the scent of nutmeg and cinnamon. "I made milk, if you drink that sort of thing." Wanda said.

Grabbing a mug, she poured herself a cup of steaming hot milk. Her body instantly warm with the steam touch her face. Or maybe it was because she could feel Wanda's soft gaze burning through her skin.

The brunette was curled up on the couch. A blanket over her legs and a warm yellow mug in her hands. Once Nat's eyes met her gaze, her eyes quickly tore away, shyly. "Don't be afraid. I don't bite." 

The redhead took the open spot next to the younger woman. "What are you doing out here anyway? Steve said you went to bed early."

Wanda sighed deeply before beginning. "The rain woke me up. My first instinct was to reach for Pietro, then I realized he wasn't there. I couldn't go back to sleep after that so, here I am." Her fingers rubbed against the warm mug as she tried to avoid the older woman's gaze.

"Hey. It's okay." Natasha placed her mug on the coffee table. "Your allowed to miss him." She took Wanda's free hand and intertwined their fingers. 

The witch turned to meet her gaze, her blue eyes searching Natasha's emerald green orbs. Nat watched as Wanda's ocean eyes filled with little specks of scarlet. 

"Sometimes I wake up screaming, his dead body filling my mind. Other times I cry, remembering that he's not there to comfort me or remind me he's twelve minutes older." She chuckles, the image of her brother filling her mind. Natasha pulls her into a hug as she starts to sob.

The older woman strokes her hair as the Sokovian woman cries softly. "I miss him so much." Wanda holds Nat tightly as she cries. "I know, it's okay love." The redhead mumers, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Can you stay for a bit?"

Natasha breathe hitches in her throat. It's a simple request but, it makes her stomach tingle as if something was flying inside it. "Of course. I'll stay as long as you want love."

A smiles plays at Wanda lips after hearing the nickname. Releasing herself from Nat's embrace she snuggles her head into the older woman neck, inhale her sweet scent. Natasha wraps her arm around the young witch pulling her even closer.

The two stay like that for a bit, Wanda slowly falling into sleep. Natasha watches as her blue eyes shut slowly and her breath slows down. "Goodnight, Love." She whispers into the darkness, placing her another gently kiss on Wanda's head as she herself, drifts into sleep.


End file.
